wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Charger
} |mode= } |icon=Ability_Mount_Charger |name=Charger |quality=Epic |type=Summon |attrib=150 Mana 3 sec cast |effect=Summons a Charger, which serves as a mount. Speed is increased by 100%. |races=Blood Elf, Draenei, Dwarf, Human }} The Charger is an epic version of the Warhorse mount only available to a Paladin (humans, dwarves, draenei and blood elves) at level 60 upon completing a lengthy quest series. As of patch 1.12.1 the mount system has been re-vamped and the charger now also comes with the Journeyman Riding skill. Differences between Alliance and Horde Humans, Dwarves and Draenei receive a charger with blue livery and gold-plated armor, and exudes a golden aura. However, the blood elf charger has red livery, with what appears to be brass armor and a red aura. Charger quests (Alliance) For the Alliance, the quest series begins in Stormwind upon reaching level 60. It involves a long quest chain that involves going to Stratholme, Dire Maul and Scholomance. * -- Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker asks you to speak with High Priest Rohan in Ironforge. You are asked to donate to obtain an Exorcism Censer to complete the quest. * -- High Priest Rohan sends you back to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker with the Exorcism Censer. * -- Kill undead in the Eastern Plaguelands by exposing them with the Censer * -- Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker asks you to speak with Grimand Elmore in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. * -- Grimand Elmore requires , 5 Stratholme Holy Waters, 10 Arthas' Tears, 40 Runecloth, and 6 Arcanite Bars. * -- Bring Merideth Carlson and 20 to get the Manna-Enriched Horse Feed you'll need for Ancient Equine Spirit. * -- Enter Dire Maul West and kill Tendris Warpwood. Once he is dead, the "Ancient Equine Spirit" NPC will spawn. Give it the Manna-Enriched Horse Feed (see below) to turn your Arcanite Barding into a Blessed Arcanite Barding. * -- Bring the Blessed Arcanite Barding back to Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker. * -- Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker requests 1 Azerothian Diamond and 1 Pristine Black Diamond. * -- Travel to the basement of Scholomance to kill the Death Knight Darkreaver and redeem his corrupted mount. Includes some novel uses of certain paladin spells (see for more information). Charger quests (Blood Elf) For blood elf paladins, the quest to obtain a Thalassian charger also begins at 60, and is given by Knight-Lord Bloodvalor at Blood Knight Headquarters in Silvermoon's Farstriders' Square. Note: Prior to Patch 2.4.0, the following quests involved Lady Liadrin, the leader of the Blood Knights. Since the relocation of M'uru to the Sunwell Plateau and Liadrin to Shattrath, her quests will be taken over by Lord Solanar Bloodwrath. * - Bloodvalor sends you to Lord Solanar Bloodwrath, Lady Liadrin's second-in-command. He is located in the room beneath Blood Knight headquarters, near where M'uru was once located. * - Solanar is offering to sponsor your promotion to Master. If you choose to accept, speak to him again. * - Solanar gives you a list of potent items from Magister Astalor Bloodsworn, things to keep the Blood Knights' powers going strong. He asks for 40 pieces (two stacks) of Runecloth, 6 Arcanite Bars, 10 Sungrass and 5 Dark Runes, as well as . * - Solanar sends you just outside the gates of Quel'Thalas into the Eastern Plaguelands, to kill 15 Scourge Siege Engineers and destroy three of their meat wagons. As you leave the Ghostlands via the portal to Eastern Plaguelands, follow the path and look to your left until the hills disappear, and there will be a nest of undead there. * - Look for a vial of holy water from the Scarlet Abbey in Tyr's Hand. * - Solanar can make you a mixture for use to obtain your charger. Bring him one Arcane Catalyst, one Crepuscular Powder, one Pristine Black Diamond and one Azerothian Diamond. The Crepuscular Powder can be purchased from Darlia, the Poison Vendor in Murder Row, for , and the Arcane Catalyst can be purchased from Zalle, the Reagent Vendor in the Bazaar, for . The Azerothian Diamond is a rare drop from chests and Thorium veins. Pristine Black Diamonds are a rare world drop. Both can be purchased on the auction house. * - Travel through the Eastwall Gate into Stratholme, and use the extinguishing mixture Solanar provided you to put out the eternal flame in the Alonsus Chapel. Aurius, the paladin in the chapel, will become hostile to you, and you must defeat him, and after you do five paladins will appear outside the hut. You must kill them all to complete the quest. Return to Solanar for your rewards. Summary of needed non-quest items (Alliance) * - (Grand total) *5 Stratholme Holy Water *10 Arthas' Tears *40 Runecloth *6 Arcanite Bars *20 Enriched Manna Biscuits ( for five at Friendly, for five if you are Honored; or total) *1 Azerothian Diamond *1 Pristine Black Diamond Summary of needed non-quest items (Blood Elf) * (gold) *40 Runecloth (approx. for 40 pieces from auction, but probably best farmed in the Plaguelands or BRD-or-higher level instances). *6 Arcanite Bars (approx. from auction.) *10 Sungrass (approx. from auction.) *5 Dark Runes (approx. from auction.) *1 Arcane Catalyst ( , at Honored, at Exalted, from Zalle in the Bazaar). *1 Crepuscular Powder ( , at Honored, at Exalted, from Darlia in Murder Row). *1 Azerothian Diamond (approx. from auction.) *1 Pristine Black Diamond (approx. from auction.) Total: Approx. (cheapest) if all non-quest ingredients are purchased. Category:Horses Category:World of Warcraft mount items Category:Transportation Category:Paladins